Myth V The Dark Gods
Following the events of Myth IV plugin "Broken Cycle." The Dark Gods name Cartuke their high champion, and bestow upon him new powers. With the Leveler destroyed, the armies of the dead are eradicated. Cartuke uses his new powers to bring forth demons into the world along many other Fetch from his plane. Thalor is named Cartuke's lieutenant, and Sykrosh becomes a great ally of B'Yagglo. The goal of Cartuke and his demonic warriors is to end Alric and his allies by bringing the Dark Gods into the world. Moytirra, jealous and enraged that the Dark Gods did not choose her to become their champion, defects. Cursed by her decision, she slowly begins to age--Moytirra retreats from the Dark God's service and takes the Warlocks with her. They journey to Alric's empire and pledge their total loyalty to Alric. Moytirra is then led by Rabican to the Drowned Kingdom of Yer-Ks where her youth is restored. Moytirra then takes the place of Mazzarin and becomes the undisputed master of the Warlocks. At this time Alric is forced with major dilemmas. Demons are sweeping from the Untamed Lands and are killing many Dwarfs. Balin and his warriors shut themselves underground, while Durak and his warriors order a retreat to Alric's kingdom. Much hope seems lost as Cartuke's forces press onward, but a mysterious Fallen Avatara appears and offers his services to Alric once more. Mydred, also known as the Deceiver, returns with the severed head of Segoth. Segoth the son of Wyrd, was decapitated by the Dark God--The Deceiver, having spent his time in the spiritual realm, managed to gain a foothold into Segoth's area, and took him back to the world of Myth--moving through odd angles much faster than any man. Segoth tells Alric that he could be restored if Alric could have an Avatara use the Total Codex and the Transmists Mirror on him. Antero is selected for the job and decides to go with the Deceiver and Segoth to retrieve the Mirror. Following many battles, The Legion eventually have to withdraw from several kingdoms in the west and begin to take refuge in the North, and inside the Ermine. Cartuke orders his hellish hordes to assault the Forest and the kingdoms in the north--to which, Tidal comes forth with his armies and drives Cartuke's forces back. Segoth and Mydred are eventually restored back to their former glory and join Alric's cause. Segoth goes forward and manages to strike down many of the demonic legions by himself. After many conflicts and struggles, the world of Myth seems a coin toss away from falling to either light or dark. The tale continues after Cartuke manages to bring the Dark Gods into the world, but not before Sykrosh, B'Yaggo, Thalor, and himself, are all slain. Sykrosh finally meets her end against Tidal, B'Yaggo is destroyed by Moytirra, and Thalor meets his end by the Deceiver. With the Dark Gods now in the Myth world. Alric orders all his forces to make one final stand against those that set the cycle in motion. Category:Fanon